El verdadero destino siempre vence
by AshlynnHuntsman
Summary: Cada uno de los alumnos de Ever After High, tiene un destino escrito. Pero... ¿Podrá el verdadero destino ganarle? ¿Podrán los alumnos que les detrozó la vida, conseguir su final feliz?
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Estoy aquí de vuelta para mostraros mi fic de cómo podría ser la vida de algunos de nuestros Reales y Rebeldes si… Hubieran jurado acatar su destino. Muchos de los personajes no van a aparecer en esta historia, ya que estarán siguiendo se destino mientras esta historia transcurre. Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

-Yo... Yo...-empecé nerviosa a decir-Yo prometo acatar mi destino como...

Todas las miradas estaban centradas en mí. El día del Destino había llegado. Nunca pensé en que me costaría tanto jurar seguir mi destino. Pero lo que lo dificultó todo, es que estaba totalmente enamorada de la persona equivocada, y él de mí. Lo busqué entre la multitud y le vi. Estaba guapísimo, llevaba una camisa marrón con el cuello abierto y una capucha con una capa larga de color verde. Se veía tan lindo ahí… Y posiblemente sería la última vez que le vería. Le amaba muchísimo, no me imaginaba una vida alejada de él. Era el amor de mi vida, mi príncipe azul. No, no quería una vida sin él, pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba con mirada triste mirándome. Le leí los labios mientras me decía: "Hazlo" tratando de sonreír. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. A partir de este momento, nunca podría volver a estar con él.

Miré al director Grimm que me observaba seriamente y parecía que empezaba a enfadarse al ver mi miedo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, limpié mi lágrima y con voz clara dije:

-Prometo acatar mi destino como la próxima Cenicienta

Una llave apareció ante mí. La tomé y miré el libro temerosa. Miré al público. Él seguía ahí, mirando atentamente cada paso que yo hacía. Todo el mundo me estaba observando. Mucha gente parecía confusa al ver mis acciones. Todo el mundo pensaba que yo quería seguir mi destino, mi final feliz, que estaba orgullosa de tener ese destino. Y sí, me parecía un gran cuento, un gran final. Pero no iba a ser mi final feliz… Mi felicidad estaba sólo en ese guapo cazador que estaba entre el público. Otra lágrima bajó por mi mejilla. Me la limpié de inmediato y introducí la llave con decisión, dando una vuelta de 30 grados como nos había dicho el Director Grimm. Estaba lista para ver que de deparaba el destino.

Las páginas del libro empezaron a mostrar mi futuro. Me vi con un vestido viejo, sucio, limpiando un enorme salón con la ayuda de unes ratoncitos mientras cantaba. Pasó la página y aparecí con mi hada madrina convirtiendo mi viejo vestido en uno precioso a conjunto con mis zapatos de cristal. Pasó otra página y apareció una imagen de mí bailando con un príncipe que no se distinguía muy bien quién era. En verdad tenía curiosidad de saber quién era el príncipe con el que iba a casarme. El libro se cerró. Un espejo apareció a mi lado. Me puse de frente y apareció una imagen de mí de mayor, con un vestido azul, largo hasta el suelo y unos zapatos de cristal. El vestido era la cosa más bonita que hubiese visto nunca, ¡por no hablar de los zapatos!

El espejo desapareció y volví la mirada al libro. Una pluma apareció y la tomé. Miré insegura ese espacio en blanco en la última página dónde tenía que firmar. Firmé y una lágrima cayó encima del libro, al lado de mi firma, dejando una marca.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y le vi alejarse. Corrí hacia dónde iba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había ido. Se había ido de mi vida... Para siempre.

Me levanté de la cama de un golpe asustada y gritando un: ¡NO! Haciendo despertar a mi marido que dormía a mi lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado encendiendo la luz

-Sí... Sólo fue una pesadilla-dije respirando agitada

-Es la segunda vez esta semana... ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

-Nada Dexter... No te preocupes-dije sonriendo y dándole un beso

-¿Segura?

-Si... No te preocupes amor, vamos a dormir-dije tumbándome de nuevo.

Él hizo lo mismo abrazándome con ternura.

Ese recuerdo otra vez... Durante este tiempo había desaparecido bastante de mi mente, y había conseguido olvidar un poco a Hunter, pero últimamente no dejaba de soñar lo mismo. Una y otra vez. Siempre seguí amándolo, tuve que casarme con Dexter, siguiendo mi destino. Y no puedo quejarme, es un perfecto marido, el único problema, es que Hunter sigue entrometiéndose en mi mente. Mi primer amor... No, no podía olvidarle tan fácilmente. Llevaba casada con mi marido des de hacía cuatro años más o menos. Y había vivido feliz, hasta que su recuerdo volvió a apoderarse de mi mente. Cerré los ojos intentando dejar de pensar en él.

Al día siguiente, Dexter salió al castillo de sus padres. Cuando puedo, suelo escaparme al bosque. Me encanta estar rodeada de la naturaleza. Sé que eso no es muy digno de una reina, pero no lo puedo evitar. Detrás de mi castillo hay un precioso bosque, y ahí hay preciosas criaturitas a las que siempre les llevo algo de comida.

Y así hice, cogí una cesta y la llené de comida. Fui a escondidas al bosque, bastante adentro para evitar que alguien me viera. Una vez me aseguré de que no había nadie, me puse a cantar. Mi voz atrae a los animalitos que en seguida vinieron. Yo me senté al suelo y les di comida mientras les acariciaba y les cantaba con dulce voz.

-¿Hola?-dijo una voz detrás de mí haciéndome voltear asustada.

Me quedé parada. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Y parecía que él también se quedó realmente muy sorprendido de verme. Mi corazón se aceleró de manera preocupante

-Ashlynn-consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

Yo me levanté rápido y corrí alejándome de él.

-¡Ashlynn! ¡Espera!-me gritó corriendo detrás de mí.

Era mucho más rápido que yo y enseguida me alcanzó agarrándome del brazo. Yo me paré cerrando los ojos y respirando agitada.

-No huyas de mi por favor...-me dijo levantándome la cara dulcemente para que le mirara. Abrí los ojos con miedo hasta cruzarme con sus preciosos ojos color miel. Esos ojos que me enloquecieron des del primer día que los vi.

-Hunter-logré decir al cabo de un rato con la voz temblorosa

-Sí-dijo el sonriéndome. Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba... Esa sonrisa que nunca ha logrado salir de mi cabeza-Como… ¿Te va todo?

-Bien

-Me alegro, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Salí a dar una vuelta por el bosque

-Veo que sigues amando la naturaleza-dijo sonriendo

-Si-sonreí tímidamente

-¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa y hablamos? Te invito, está aquí cerca

-¡No! Será mejor que no-negué de seguida

-¿Por qué?-dijo algo ofendido

-Mi marido estará buscándome

Hunter bajó la cabeza con tristeza

-Estás casada

-Sí-le dije mirándole-¿Y tú?

-Estoy prometido. En unas semanas voy a casarme-dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome.

Otra vez esa mirada que me hacía perder la razón. Aparté la mirada y hablé

-¿Y con quien vas a casarte?

-Con Cerise

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado... Pronto el siguiente episodio_

_Agradecería que comentarais que os ha parecido, me gusta saber las opiniones de la gente _:)


	2. Capítulo 2

Creo que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Me dolió mucho saber que se casaría con Cerise. Ella había sido una buena amiga mía, pero todo el mundo en el instituto decía que Hunter y ella hacían una pareja de ensueño, y eso siempre me había dolido.

-Tengo que irme, un placer volver a verte-dije dándome la vuelta. Una traidora lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

-Podríamos quedar algún día y hablar...-dijo con tono triste al ver mi reacción.

-No sé-dije parándome y limpiándome la lágrima.

-Vamos... ¿Podemos vernos aquí mañana a esta hora?

Yo estaba muy sorprendida de volverle a ver. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Me quedé pensando un rato, pero en verdad deseaba volver a verle.

-Está bien-dije girándome y sonriéndole tímidamente. Hunter sonrió ampliamente.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa-me confesó.

Yo me sonrojé y le sonreí.

-Hasta mañana-dije diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Me fui caminando a paso rápido mientras él me decía un "hasta mañana" muy dulce. Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en un árbol. Cerró los ojos y sonrió feliz. Le había encantado volver a verme. Me seguía amando, incluso más que antes.

Llegué a casa y Dexter me dijo que Apple y Daring vendrían a cenar.

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación para arreglarme. A la hora más o menos, Apple y Daring llegaron a nuestro castillo y Dexter y yo les recibimos. Fuimos al salón en dónde nos sentamos con la comida ya en la mesa.

-¡Y pues claro! Cómo ella fue una parte importantísima de mi cuento, pues a veces voy a visitarla des del espejo de su castillo en dónde está encerrada. Para que no se sienta tan solita. Debo agradecerle lo que hizo por mi-decía Apple.

Llevaba toda la cena hablando y hablando sobre su cuento. La quiero mucho, pero a veces se pone muy pesada. Raven tuvo que seguir su destino al pie de la letra. Le dio una manzana envenenada a Apple, Daring la encontró, la beso y vivieron felices para siempre. Me alegraba por Apple, pero me daba mucha pena Raven. Ella no quería cumplir su destino y terminar encerrada en un espejo por toda la eternidad. Pero yo también tuve que seguir el mío. Dexter me invitó a su baile, nos "enamoramos", perdí mi zapato, me encontró y nos casamos. Y sí, vivimos felices. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Hunter. Estaba incluso más guapo que antes, y mirad que eso es muy difícil. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su andar, su voz... Todo el me volvía loca.

La comida terminó y pasamos la tarde hablando. Pero yo sólo pensaba en Hunter. Toda mi mente estaba nublada. Me ponía muy nerviosa con sólo pensar que al día siguiente había quedado con él. Tendría que ocultarle a mi marido que saldría con Hunter. Tenía que pensar algo para que mañana por la mañana no estuviera en el castillo.

-Daring, Dexter, ¿Por qué no vais mañana a montar a caballo? Hace mucho que no vais-propuse

-¿Qué te parece hermano?-le preguntó a Dexter

-Porque no-dijo con su espejo en la mano. Sí… Sigue igual. Nunca se separa de su espejo.

-Bien-sonrió Dexter-¿Por qué de mientras no vais vosotras de compras?

-¡Sí! Suena manzabuloso!-dijo Apple aplaudiendo

-Lo siento Apple, pero tengo que encargarme de unas cosas en mi tienda

-¡Yo te ayudo! Y después nos vamos de compras

-No

-¿Por qué?-dijo en un puchero

-Porque... Tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero aburrirte

-Está bien…

Pasó la tarde y ya era hora de ir a dormir. Estaba en mi habitación peinándome y preparándome para ir a la cama mientras Dexter estaba tumbado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza mirándome.

-¿Pasa algo?-dije mirándole mientras me peinaba.

-Nada. Es que eres muy hermosa. Seguro que muchos quisieran estar casados contigo.

Yo sonreí sonrojada.

-Gracias

-Venga, vente ya amor. Tienes el pelo perfecto.

-Está bien-dije con una risita. Siempre me dice que no es necesario que me arregle tanto, que estoy hermosa de todas formas. ¡O sea no! El pelo tiene que estar siempre perfecto-¿A qué hora te irás mañana?-dije tumbándome a su lado y tapándome con la manta.

-Sobre las 9 o así, ¿Por?

-Por nada, sólo para saber

-Ah, bueno, buenas noches-dijo dándome un dulce beso en la frente-te amo

-Y yo a ti-dije apagando la luz

El día siguiente amaneció y casi no pude dormir. Estaba muy nerviosa por mi cita con Hunter. Me pasé la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Me levanté temprano y fui a ducharme. Cuando salí del baño, Dexter estaba vistiéndose.

-Bueno días-me dijo poniéndose las botas de montar a caballo.

-Buenos días-dije acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te espero en el comedor

-Vale, ya casi estoy

Él salió y yo me puse una bata. Al poco rato bajé a desayunar, me despedí de mi marido y subí a arreglarme. Abrí el armario y empecé a sacar ropa a diestra y siniestra. No encontraba nada que me pareciera bien para la ocasión. Al final me decidí por un vestido azul claro sin mangas, ceñido hasta la cintura, y de ahí hasta el suelo caído. Me peiné poniéndome una tiara a conjunto con el vestido, me maquillé y bajé diciéndole a una de las sirvientas que iba a mi tienda. Una vez fuera, me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie y corrí metiéndome en el bosque. Llegaba un poco tarde y Hunter ya estaba ahí, guapísimo por cierto, y estaba mirando su reloj constantemente pensando que yo no me presentaría.

* * *

Hola, gracias por los comentarios.

Espero que os esté gustando la historia.

Raven pronto tendrá su aparición en esta historia, de hecho, en este capítulo ya se sabe un poco más sobre ella.

Hunter y Cerise son una pareja, que yo creo, quedan muy bien. Los dos viven en el bosque, y el que Hunter salve a Cerise, es un buena razón para enamorarse. Además, físicamente, también quedan muy bien. No más que Ashlynn y Hunter, pero yo creo que se ven muy bien :P

Comentad que os ha parecido... ;)


End file.
